TRAINING IN QUANTITATIVE MAGNETIC RESONANCE IMAGING Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) has, since its inception over two decades ago, been used mainly as a qualitative imaging technique practiced by radiologists utilizing predominantly qualitative criteria for establishing a diagnosis or excluding disease. This approach is fraught with problems, its main disadvantage being the subjective nature of the result, i.e., sensitivity to reader experience and judgment. Many problems in diagnostic medicine require a quantitative assessment. Among these are the sizing of vascular stenoses, the measurement of a perfusion deficit, or the evaluation of residual disease burden during regression of disease in response to therapeutic intervention in the treatment of tumors, white matter disease, etc. Moreover, for many diagnostic or staging problems, quantitation of an observation is not merely a better alternative to qualitative assessment, but the qualitative approach is entirely unsuited. Examples are non-focal systemic disorders such as osteoporosis where a quantitative measurement of some physiologic parameter, e.g., bone mineral density, has to be made. In diagnostic imaging in general, and MRI in particular, quantitative approaches require the tools of post-processing of arrays of images, typically performed off-line on workstations. This process is multidisciplinary, requiring close cooperation among physicians, MR physicists, and computer scientists, which is not possible without effective cross-training. Physicists, engineers and computer scientists usually lack an understanding of the medical problem and are often unable to translate abstract concepts to the physician. The problem is exacerbated by language barriers since the members of the exact sciences often have difficulties in effectively communicating with physicians, as their terminology is outside the scope of medicine. This project aims to train basic science students at the pre- and post-doctoral level in quantitative magnetic resonance methodology and, conversely, medical science trainees in the use of quantitative MR imaging tools for diagnosis and treatment monitoring. Training modalities involve a combination of colloquia, structured teaching and hands-on laboratory training, with particular emphasis on preceptor-directed research. The training faculty consists of both basic scientists and physicians who have a record of successful multidisciplinary research training. [unreadable] [unreadable]